


Tease

by shattered_sian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Internal Dialogue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensual?, Short, Smut, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_sian/pseuds/shattered_sian
Summary: Loki's a tease, but Stephen is willing to play the game.(Test run of Stragefrost smut)





	Tease

Loki’s a tease.

This shouldn’t be news to anyone who knows the trickster. He’s sly, crafty, nearly too clever for his own good- he’s the exact definition of trouble.

However, when Stephen watches his cock disappear behind those perfect, pale lips, the amount of trouble he dealt with to get there seems to slip his mind. Whatever anger or annoyance was lingering from Loki’s games and lies fades quickly when the trickster flicks his tongue along the shaft and head. The sting of Loki’s venomous words eases away when his scarred fingers meet the thick waves of silken, raven hair.

The talent of Loki’s tongue pales in comparison to the talent of his perfect hips- the way they roll perfectly to meet each of Stephen’s thrusts is enough to knock the soul right out of the sorcerer. As his eyes trace up and down the god’s perfect, slim figure he can’t help but focus on the spot where they meet. Loki always takes him so well, so eagerly, so incredibly willingly, and it always shows physically.

Stephen takes great pride in hearing and seeing how his actions unravel Loki. The god can only keep up his usual cocky demeanour for so long until the only words to leave his mouth become Stephen’s name and desperate pleas for more. Although the sound of Loki’s moans are enough to keep Stephen hard for weeks, the true payoff is seeing the other man’s body react to every little touch he bestows upon him- each kiss repaid with a shiver, each bite repaid by presenting more skin, each thrust repaid with a sensual roll of the hips or a sharp scratch across his back.

The sorcerer rolls them over, hoisting Loki’s legs over his shoulder to open the god further to him, allowing him to hit his sweet spot with each sharp thrust. As simple as it is, this position is by far Strange’s favourite- partly because of the leverage, but primarily due to the face that he has a perfect view of Loki’s used body. He can so easily look over his marked up neck and chest, covered with bites and hickeys. He can see the red flush on Loki’s cheeks, partially hidden behind his hand.

Stephen frowns when he notices the god is covering his own mouth, robbing him of the sweet gasps and moans he’s working so hard to milk from the god. The sorcerer releases one of Loki’s thighs to pull the hand away from his mouth. “Don’t hide from me- let me hear you.”

Loki lets out a loud moan at the request, unable to hold back at the way Strange’s voice sounded- so husky and deep, he could almost feel the vibrations of it in his core. He sinks his teeth into the meat of his bottom lip, trying hard to remain quiet, but another jab at his prostate has him choking out Stephen’s name.

It continues like this, Stephen fucking Loki’s tight entrance ruthlessly as the dark-haired man limply calls out his name between loud, uncontrolled moans. Stephen loses himself in the feeling for as long as he can before he feels the heat pool in his center, warning him that his time’s almost up. He glances down and catches Loki’s gaze and that’s all it takes. With one last hard thrust Loki’s walls clamp down on him, milking his orgam from him as the god spews thick streams of cum onto his own stomach and chest. Strange groans as he thrusts lazily, cum painting Loki’s walls.

The two sit in silence, with only their relieved panting breaking it. Stephen pulls out and navigates himself to lay next to Loki, body sweaty and muscles shaky due to the strength of his orgasm. His eyes meet with Loki’s again and he chuckles breathlessly.

Loki is indeed a tease- but in the end, he decides that the game is absolutely worth playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short it was, it's a test run for smut for my other fic (Vibrato)!  
> Want more? Have a request? Follow my Tumblr. > shattered-sian.tumblr.com


End file.
